


Under The Table

by Cortanableu



Category: Aliens (1986)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Robot/Human Relationships, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:59:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cortanableu/pseuds/Cortanableu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>I'm under the table, just keep wishing I'll come out but I don't.</i><br/>You are something I should do without...</p><p> </p><p>  <i>...But I won't</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Table

Echoes of brisk movement bounced along the vast, empty corridor walls as two pairs of boot clad feet fell in step with each other, their strides nearly identical. The long desolated hallway seemed to stretch endlessly as massive silver metal doors blurred past moving pair. 

"You'll be assigned as USS Sulaco's second technician, located in third corridor room-B5."

 _Second_ technician?

This vessel was easily much larger than many of the other ships back at the ports, surely a ship this big would be better suited with a whole team for repairs...

"Yes, sir."

"You'll be sharing work space with our other technician: Executive Officer, Lance Bishop—a synthetic. The repair room you're assigned to is large enough to avoid any overlaps; the two of you should have more than enough room to work either individually or paired."

"Understood, sir."

"Good."

There was a brief pause in conversation as the two continued their walk, the heavy metallic thumps from their boots hard against the cold steel floor beneath them.  
Finally, the walk came to a sudden halt as the man nodded towards the left at a single room, _her_ room- she presumed.

"Here we are: Room-B5."

She eyed the silver plate just above their heads almost cautiously, studying the way the light hit the curve of the letter 'B'. This was the name of her new work room, the very place she would be spending countless hours working while aboard the ship. There was a fine mixture between excitement and nervousness settling its way in her stomach, knotting and turning itself over, and over again as she stood there silently, absorbing the whole process. It was her first time working aboard an active vessel, her first time being away from the ports she was so very well used to and flying as an _assigned_ technician...

"Ladies first."

Her eyes flickered to the marine- the Lieutenant, watching as he gestured with a slight nod of his head toward the enormous metal door in front of them.

"Right then..." she inhaled through her nose before stepping forward.  
The large door made a small, quick beeping sound in acknowledgment toward the sudden presence before sliding upward and granting her entrance.

 

There was a short ledge made up of three steps that lead downward into a cavernous, well-lit bunker like room.  
Metal shelves along the wall carried a vast variety of tools, along with organized see through containers of bolts, screws, and everything in between.  
Toward the center of the room was a long, broad table meant for working on. The few note pads adorning the top gave it a nice little touch.

 

It was a very tidy room, she thought approvingly.

 

"Lieutenant Gorman?"

She nearly jumped. 

she recognized the lapis blue jumpsuit immediately, the true technician's uniform-the infamous 'Onesie'.  
It was like a breath of fresh air, really. The very sight of said suit served as both a familiar and welcoming sight for her to behold, what with the docking bay being so far behind her now with her new position. It was similar to her own, too, she noted. Though she preferred to wear olive green.

A small smile made its way onto her pink lips and she settled a little more comfortably .

"Ah, Bishop-good of you to join us. I was just showing Ms. Myers to the new work quarters," the man beside her stood straight with his hands clasped behind his back as he spoke, the typical attentive military fashion. "Expert timing."

"So I see," he responded, respectively turning his hazel gaze toward her, arm extending for a welcoming shake.  
"Welcome to the USS Sulaco, Ms Myers. My name is Lance Bishop, I look forward to working with you."

She returned the gesture. "Alison Myers, pleasure to meet you."

Lieutenant Gorman watched the exchange quietly, ultimately deciding his presence wasn't really needed there any longer.  
He gave a quick nod of approval.

"Alright, now that that's settled, there's other matters that I need to oversee. Bishop, I trust you'll show Ms. Myers around then?"

"Certainly."

The man briefly dipped his head toward the both of them before turning on his heel and exiting the room, eager to get back to business.

There was a brief stretch of silence as the two technicians stood there quietly for a moment.  
Bishop glanced at the small woman in front of him, his synthetic eyes scanning her every detail within mere seconds. Shoulder length ginger hair-tied back, angular face shape, pale skin softly dusted with freckles.. She wore a thoughtful expression, an almost inquisitive look that told him that she's debating on whether she should ask him a question or not. 

He decided to wait patiently for it.

The only sound in the room was the very low-almost inaudible-hum emitting from the ship. It was a quiet sound that typically went unheard but would always remain present whenever abroad a moving vessel, more commonly so in the rare absence of natural speech and conversing people.

Bishop listened to the familiar sound, having been use to hearing it whenever the other occupants in the ship were sleeping and he was left to finish up with whatever repairs needed to be made or anything else he was tasked with.  


 

" _'Executive Officer' _....does that mean I should address you as 'Sir' as well then?"__ She pressed her lips together in a failed attempt to keep from smiling.

He blinked in surprise.

__That was her question?_ _

__Of all the things he had expected her to ask honorary titles certainly wasn't one of them._ _

__Bishop simply shook his head, the line by his mouth pulling upwards a little as a small humorous smile played across his lips._ _"Oh no, please Ms Myers, 'Bishop' will do just fine-I'm more accustomed to it.'"_ _

__"Alison," she corrected smiling back at him. She could feel the nervous tension in her muscles beginning to loosen up as her body began relaxing into a more calm, natural state. The knot in her belly seeming to have completely vanished.  
_ _

__"Very well, 'Alison' it is then."_ _

__He gently gestured toward the metal door with his hand, her green eyes following the action. "Shall I show you around the ship now, then?"_ _

__"Please, if you don't mind. I'd really appreciate it. This ship's so... massive..." she trailed off, hand gesturing in the air around her to add emphasis to the statement.__

Bishop nodded in response. He would have to agree with that, having observed two to three different stationed marines taking a wrong turn a few times during their first couple of days aboard. 

He took a few strides towards the door before turning his body slightly in her direction, offering her a small though friendly smile when their eyes met.

"Very well Ms Alison, after you."

**Author's Note:**

> I was very inspired to write little drabble collection after listening to 'Under The Table' by BANKS; favorite song ; w ;
> 
> Thank you to everybody who has read thus far!


End file.
